Coming of Age
Podczas gdy Wesley Crusher przystępuje do egzaminu wstępnego do Akademii Gwiezdnej Floty, ''Enterprise-D'' przechodzi szczegółowe dochodzenie z ramienia dowództwa Floty. Podsumowanie Prolog Wesley Crusher podbiega na korytarzu do kolegi, Jake’a, by wyrazić swój smutek na wieść o jego niepowodzeniu w zdaniu testu. Jake ubolewa, że zabrakło mu tylko 32 punktów, po czym życzy rówieśnikowi powodzenia na egzaminach do Akademii Gwiezdnej Floty. Wzywany przez doktor Beverly Crusher, Wesley przechodzi do transportera nr 8, gdzie żegnają go mama, kapitan Picard, komandor Riker i obsługująca konsolę transportową porucznik Natasha Yar. thumb|200px|Pożegnanie przed egzaminem Zaraz po tym, jak młody Crusher teleportuje się na powierzchnię Relvy VII, z planety na pokład Enterprise przybywa przyjaciel kapitana, admirał Gregory Quinn, razem z komandorem porucznikiem Remmickiem. Admirał domaga się rozmowy z Picardem na osobności. Akt I W gabinecie kapitana admirał oznajmia, że komandor Remmick, pracujący dla inspektora generalnego, przeprowadzi śledztwo na Enterprise na skutek podejrzeń o nieprawidłowości na statku. Gdy Picard pyta o szczegóły, Quinn odmawia ich podania, powołując się na niestosowność takich informacji w tym momencie. Kapitan ma rozkaz ułatwienia śledztwa, Remmick zaś zapewnia, że w dokładnej kontroli nie przeszkodzi mu nic ani nikt. Po wyjściu komandora Picard próbuje jeszcze wyciągnąć jakieś informacje od admirała, powołując się na ich wieloletnią znajomość, ten jest jednak nieugięty. thumb|200px|Remmick sprawdza konsolę sternika Tymczasem na planecie Wesley poznaje trzech innych finalistów przystępujących do egzaminu wstępnego – Olianę, T’Shanik z Regar Wolkanu i Mordocka z Benzytu, autora strategii Mordocka. Po chwili do pokoju egzaminacyjnego wchodzi oficer szkoleniowy Chang, który ujawnia, że tylko jeden z kandydatów dostanie się do Akademii, po czym rozpoczyna test. Tymczasem na Enterprise Remmick kręci się po mostku, niepokojąc załogę patrzeniem im na ręce oraz ciągłym robieniem notatek. Sfrustrowany komandor Riker w końcu idzie do gabinetu kapitana, by dowiedzieć się, co się dzieje. Kapitan nie jest mu jednak w stanie udzielić żadnych odpowiedzi. Gdy Riker wychodzi z gabinetu, Remmick żąda spotkania z nim, komandor powołuje się jednak na obowiązki i wchodzi do turbowindy, wyraźnie denerwując tym inspektora. Akt II Podczas gdy na Relvie VII kandydaci kończą egzamin z fizyki hiperprzestrzeni, na Enterprise Remmick zaprasza Rikera na rozmowę w gabinecie kapitana. Z racji odnotowanych nieścisłości w dzienniku kapitańskim, inspektor dopytuje o możliwość sfałszowania wpisów przez Picarda. Gdy Riker sugeruje zapytanie samego kapitana, Remmick przypomina mu o nakazie współpracy przy dochodzeniu. Oficerowie przechodzą zatem do analizy dziennika. Inspektor następnie wypytuje podporucznika Geordiego La Forge o wydarzenia podczas wizyty Kosinskiego na statku. Pytania stawiane są w taki sposób, że Geordi zmuszony jest przyznać, że kapitan Picard stracił wówczas panowanie nad Enterprise. Jako kolejna przesłuchiwana jest doradca Deanna Troi, którą Remmick stara się zmusić do przyznania, że kapitan był “zaślepiony umysłowo” podczas spotkania z Ferengi na Stargazerze. thumb|200px|Podczas testu z fizyki Tymczasem Wesley wraca na Enterprise po pierwszym dniu egzaminów. Do podpierającego ścianę w holodeku chłopaka przychodzi podporucznik Worf, zdziwiony jego obecnością na pokładzie. Crusher zwierza się Klingonowi ze swoich obaw przed testem psychologicznym, podczas którego będzie musiał zmierzyć się ze strachem. Worf tłumaczy mu bezcelowość zamartwiania się o rzeczy, na które nie ma się wpływu, a następnie mówi o własnym strachu przed zaufaniem ludziom wokół niego. Na mostku Picard i Riker rozmawiają o usprawnieniach w maszynowni, gdy porucznik Natasha Yar donosi o nieautoryzowanym wtargnięciu do hangaru i przejęciu wahadłowca przez Jake’a Kurlanda. Chłopak daje radę opuścić hangar przed zablokowaniem włazów przez załogę. Po nawiązaniu kontaktu Jake oznajmia, że leci na Beltane IX by zaciągnąć się na transportowiec. Nagle wahadłowiec wpada w turbulencje – Geordi informuje, że chłopak zaburzył równowagę dilitu, przez co do dyspozycji pozostają mu silniki manewrowe, na których nie będzie w stanie uniknąć wciągnięcia w atmosferę planety i spłonięcia. Podczas gdy załoga rozważa opcje ratunku, Remmick usiłuje obwinić Picarda o całe wydarzenie, kapitan każe mu jednak nie przeszkadzać. Spanikowany Jake mówi, że nie może uruchomić silników, i prosi o pomoc. Akt III Kapitan każe Jake’owi wycelować wahadłowiec w powierzchnię Relvy VII, poczekać, aż prędkość przekroczy 0,020, a następnie zrestartować silnik i podciągnąć nos statku w górę, by odbić się od atmosfery. Chłopakowi udaje się w ten sposób uniknąć zderzenia i zawrócić w stronę Enterprise. Picard każe mu po powrocie zameldować się u komandora Rikera. Gdy Remmick ponownie dopytuje jak chłopak mógł złamać zabezpieczenia hangaru, kapitan przekonuje go o kwalifikacjach Jake’a i zapewnia o powtórnym szkoleniu z dyscypliny. thumb|200px|Zdesperowany Jake w wahadłowcu W ośrodku egzaminacyjnym Wesley i Mordock idą korytarzem, gdy nagle wysoki oficer pyta Crushera o drogę do Operacyjnego, po czym obija się o chlopaka, obwiniając go o zderzenie. Wesley początkowo przeprasza, po chwili jednak atakuje mężczyznę słownie. Reakcja ta, ku zdziwieniu Mordocka, wywołuje przyjazny uśmiech na twarzy oficera, który następnie odchodzi. Sytuacji przygląda się oficer Chang, któremu Wesley tłumaczy, że zauważył u rozmówcy błony między palcami świadczące o rasie Zoldan nieznoszących uprzejmości. Chang wyjawia wówczas, że sytuacja nie była przypadkowa, i gratuluje Crusherowi zdania testu na reakcję na inne kultury i rasy. Tymczasem Remmick przesłuchuje komandora porucznika Datę, próbując od niego wyciągnąć informacje o nieprawidłowościach na Enterprise rzekomo zatajonych w dokumentacji. Android zapewnia go jednak o braku takowych. Rozmowa z Worfem przynosi podobne skutki. Podczas przesłuchania doktor Crusher inspektor dopytuje o uczucia Beverly względem kapitana jako człowieka winnego śmierci jej męża, lecz kobieta odmawia poruszania tego tematu. Po zakończeniu rozmów z wszystkimi członkami załogi, Remmick kwestionuje jeszcze decyzję Picarda o ingerencji w kulturę Edo. Zmęczony dochodzeniem, kapitan wychodzi, by porozmawiać z admirałem. Akt IV W kwaterze admirała Picard żąda wyjawienia przyczyn dochodzenia. Quinn oznajmia, że wszystko się wyjaśni, gdy Remmick zakończy swój raport. Gdy kapitan oznajmia swoją chęć bycia przy jego odczytaniu, admirał dzwoni po inspektora. thumb|200px|Remmick zdaje raport o Enterprise Tymczasem na Relvie VII kandydaci przechodzą test relacji dynamicznych, podczas którego Mordock odrobinę się gubi. Wesley podpowiada mu, co skutkuje osiągnięciem przez Benzytę najlepszego wyniku. Sytuacja ta nie umyka oficerowi Changowi, który następnie ogłasza godzinną przerwę przed ostatnim testem psychologicznym. Na Enterprise komandor porucznik Remmick przychodzi z raportem do admirała Quinna. W obecności kapitana Picarda inspektor oznajmia, że mimo bardzo skrupulatnego dochodzenia nie był w stanie wykryć nawet najmniejszych nieprawidłowości. Jedyne, co mógłby zarzucić załodze, to poufałość między oficerami, nawet ta wynika jednak z pracy zespołowej oraz rodzinnej atmosfery na statku. Wychodząc, Remmick dzieli się swoją chęcią zaciągnięcia się na Enterprise po zakończeniu służby u inspektora generalnego za pół roku. Gdy admirał i kapitan zostają sami, Quinn mówi, że celem dochodzenia było zweryfikowanie lojalności Picarda. Admirał przedstawia mu podejrzenia dowództwa Gwiezdnej Floty o istniejącym zagrożeniu mogącym zniweczyć osiągnięcia Floty z ostatnich 200 lat. Jako że potrzebni są zaufani ludzie na wysokich stanowiskach, chce on awansować Picarda na admirała oraz osadzić go na pozycji dowódcy Akademii Gwiezdnej Floty. Kapitan wolałby nie angażować się w ten sposób w politykę, obiecuje jednak przemyśleć ofertę i dać odpowiedź wieczorem. Akt V Szykując się na test psychologiczny, Wesley widzi zszokowanego Modrocka opuszczającego pomieszczenie, w którym odbywa się egzamin. Gdy oficer Chang zaprasza chłopaka na test, zestresowany Crusher wchodzi do pustego pokoju z krzesłem, na którym siada. O dziwo nic się nie dzieje, po chwili rozlega się jednak hałas z korytarza. Wesley wychodzi i słyszy komunikat komputera o ewakuacji w laboratorium środowiskowym. Stojąc pod jego drzwiami, chłopak wzywa pomocy, jako że nikt jednak nie reaguje, Crusher wchodzi do pomieszczenia, gdzie uwięzieni są dwaj pracownicy. Wesley skupia się na wyciągnięciu z laboratorium osoby przygwożdżonej sprzętem, w tym samym czasie przekonując drugiego, spanikowanego oficera, by samodzielnie opuścił pomieszczenie, jako że nie może pomóc im obu. Ostatecznie mężczyzna zostaje jednak w laboratorium, które zamyka się. Wówczas do Wesleya podchodzi oficer Chang, wyjaśniając, że to właśnie był test psychologiczny mający na celu zweryfikowanie, czy Crusher będzie w stanie podjąć decyzję, której efektem może być śmierć jednej osoby – czyli dokładnie taką, jaką wiele lat temu podjął kapitan Picard względem jego ojca. thumb|200px|Ostatni egzamin Tymczasem na Enterprise komandor Riker przychodzi do gabinetu kapitana z informacją o opuszczeniu statku przez komandora porucznika Remmicka oraz z pytaniem o dochodzenie. Picard prosi go o pogratulowanie załodze, która wywarła świetne wrażenie na admirale Quinnie, a także wyjawia, że chodziło o sprawdzenie, czy kapitan nadaje się na dowódcę Akademii. Komandor cieszy się na tę wieść, Picard oznajmia jednak, że nie podjął jeszcze decyzji, a następnie udaje się na spacer po statku. Na Relvie VII oficer Chang gratuluje wszystkim kandydatom, żałując, że tylko jeden z nich będzie miał w tym roku szansę wstąpienia do Akademii. Ostatecznie zwycięzcą jest Mordock, który czuje, że nie powinien był wygrać, jako że nie udałoby mu się bez pomocy Wesleya. Koledzy winszują przyszłemu pierwszemu Benzycie Floty Gwiezdnej, zapowiadając dalsze starania dostania się do Akademii za rok. Idąc korytarzem w galowym mundurze, kapitan Picard wpada na Jake’a Kurlanda. Gdy kapitan pyta go o samopoczucie, chłopak przeprasza za wcześniejszą sytuację z wahadłowcem oraz dziękuje za uratowanie mu życia. Picard zapewnia go, że to jego obowiązek, a następnie przechodzi do sali obserwacyjnej, w której przebywa Wesley. Spytany o powód nieprzebrania się kolację pożegnalną admirała, Crusher oznajmia, że oblał egzamin, a tym samym zawiódł załogę Enterprise i samego Picarda. Kapitan wówczas wyjawia Wesleyowi w sekrecie, że sam również nie zdał za pierwszym razem, po czym każe chłopakowi przygotować się na kolację. Po kolacji Picard żegna admirała w transporterze. Quinn żałuje, że nie udało mu się przekonać kapitana do objęcia proponowanej funkcji, po czym zastanawia się, czy sam nie za długo jest w polityce, jako że wszędzie węszy spisek. Gdy admirał opuszcza Enterprise, Picard wraca na mostek i każe obrać kurs na Algeron IV. Pamiętne cytaty "Lojalność nie stanowi problemu. Nie ma żadnego problemu z kapitanem Picardem i z dziennikami. Zatem błąd musi być w pańskim pierwotnym założeniu." "To niedopuszczalne, panie Data." "Dopuszczalne czy nie, taka jest prawda." :- Data i Remmick "Nie lubi mnie pan?" "A jest to wymagane?" :- Remmick i Worf Dodatkowe informacje Scenariusz i produkcja * Odcinek kręcono 12 lutego 1988 roku. * Pierwotny scenariusz zakładał scenę przyjęcia z okazji szesnastych urodzin Wesleya, podczas którego Data i Worf rozmawiają o swoim wieku, a raczej o jego braku z racji nieobchodzenia urodzin (Klingoni) oraz nieposiadania daty urodzenia (Data) [1] Fabuła * Admirał Quinn oraz komandor porucznik Remmick pojawią się jeszcze w odcinku ''“Spisek”'' pierwszego sezonu. * Aktor grający Mordocka, John Putch, wystąpi jako Mendon, Benzyta z tej samej geostruktury co Mordock, w odcinku “Kwestia honoru” drugiego sezonu serialu. * Podczas przesłuchań Remmick powołuje się na wydarzenia z odcinków “Naga teraźniejszość” (wirus), “Sprawiedliwość” (złamanie zasad Edo), “Tam, gdzie nie dotarł jeszcze żaden człowiek” (Kosinski i utrata kontroli nad Enterprise) oraz “Bitwa” (Ferengi i Stargazer). * Wesley ponownie podejdzie do egzaminów wstępnych do Akademii w odcinku “Los samarytanina” drugiego sezonu. * Test psychologiczny odbywa się w pokoju numer 101, którego nazwa nawiązuje do pomieszczenia z powieści George’a Orwella “Rok 1984”, w którym torturowano ludzi na bazie ich największych lęków. * W tym odcinku po raz pierwszy w tej serii pojawił się wahadłowiec. Odnośniki Linia czasowa : 2364 rok, XXIV wiek Kartografia : Relva VII, Algeron IV, Beltane IX Gatunki : ludzie, Benzyci, Wolkanie, Zoldanie, Edo, Ferengi, Klingoni, androidy Statki kosmiczne : Enterprise-D Pozostałe : Akademia Gwiezdnej Floty Obsada *Patrick Stewart jako kapitan Jean-Luc Picard *Jonathan Frakes jako komandor William T. Riker *Brent Spiner jako komandor porucznik Data *LeVar Burton jako podporucznik Geordi La Forge *Denise Crosby jako porucznik Natasha Yar *Michael Dorn jako podporucznik Worf *Gates McFadden jako doktor Beverly Crusher *Marina Sirtis jako doradca Deanna Troi *Wil Wheaton jako Wesley Crusher Gościnna obsada *Ward Costello jako Gregory Quinn *Robert Schenkkan jako Dexter Remmick *John Putch jako Mordock *Robert Ito jako Chang *Stephen Gregory jako Jake Kurland *Tasia Valenza jako T'Shanik |next= }} Kategoria:Odcinki TNG